


The Happier Ending - Alternate POV

by welcometothisday



Series: Mirror Mirror... [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: Basically something extra if people wanted an alternate POV to The Happier Ending





	The Happier Ending - Alternate POV

Waiting was the hardest part.

Finding you had taken a great deal out of him, and Aaravos cried when he touched your hand for the first time. You were so cold instead of the warmth through the mirror. Your paling skin and the darkness surrounding you had only made your scars stand out more. You had asked him if he was a ghost, being stuck in the past. If anything, you were becoming a lost soul more than he ever had. 

But, there was still a slight pulse, barely. It was music to his ears. So, he took you from that place, to where the sun could rise high, and where the ocean could be seen and felt in the very breeze. Once you said you wanted to go there, and he wondered if it was because you said it reflected the skies, that you always wanted to see it. He was also worried though, because you said that the firstborn had wanted to be buried by the sea.

He hoped you would wake up, but if he couldn't save your life, then he wanted you to feel peace.

Aaravos knew he should've been angry, but instead some parts of him just felt, empty. He processed every conversation, every little action, and anything he could've done at any moment. People that he knew secrets of the universe, being as old and knowledgeable that he was, but he was a person, not a god. He wasn't omnipotent. He had made so many mistakes, so many foolish decisions, yet, you were never one of the ones he could bring himself to regret.

Why hadn't you told him? He could've saved you. He could've-

**"You do not seek anything from me? ”**

**“You’re a person, not an object, regardless of what form you take, ” you said. “Saying otherwise would be akin to calling a dragon an animal, or a geode merely a rock. There’s more to you than a pretty exterior.”**

Wait...

**“You adore music, you used to watch the sun rise and set as often as you could even if you were about to collapse,” you said abruptly, startling him. But you were the one who made him speechless. “You’re as much a scholar as you are a dreamer despite your semi-cynical nature. Your books, from what little Elvish I know, aren’t just nonfiction, but tomes of stories written by those who came before, some of which are children’s stories. You like simplicity, but can enjoy the details in any form of art. You’ve studied all kinds of magic, in various forms, and you don’t use it all for your own benefit." Your smirk brightened. "And you're a totally melodramatic goofball. Shall I go on?”**

You had every opportunity to use him, to tell others, but you treated him as a person, wanting a friend. You thought he needed someone to care about him, and you became that person.

Taking in the features of you, Aaravos squeezed your cold hand, begging for you to wake up, to be there with him. Shaky, he cupped and stroked your cheek like he always wanted to, something tearing at him inside because of how much you'd been deteriorating. You were so skinny, and you had been thin before. Your limbs were starting to atrophy, and he knew that if you woke up, it would take a great deal of work for you to recover.

And he would be there every step of the way, if you wanted him to.

To his shock, something hot and wet fell against his fingertips, and he wondered if it was part of the ocean. But, your eyelids were moving, and face scrunched up. 

"Please, wake up."

After more than a few minutes, you blearily opened your eyes, your beautiful eyes. He said your name again, and you tried to talk, confused as to what was going on. Aaravos lifted some pillows, setting you upwards to lean on them. Giving you water, he aided you when you coughed, and with his heart so full, he embraced you. You were still cool to the touch, but some of your warmth had returned. No, your head was burning to the touch. Were you ill?

He started to help you lay back, concern written all over his features. "Your body's been focused on healing, so your limbs may not be capable of lifting or you-"

"You're here," you choked out, eyes watering. Your gaze had been as wondrous as if was shocked, confused, and pained. "Y-you're _here_. I, I-"

He held your arms, pressing his forehead to yours. "Yes, we're here, and you're here, alive."

He wanted to hold you, to kiss your tears away, to never let you go.

"Why?" you croaked, if barely. Thankfully, those sensitive ears picked up on your words, twitching in your direction. He was pained, and you began asking him again, "Why did you-? I-I hurt you. I hid..."

You had also saved him. You made him happier than he had been for over a thousand years. You had been scared, and yet you always put him first. All your life you'd been scared of magic, of elves, of dying making others suffer because of you. He had felt it when you broke your bond. That was typically a sign of someone with magic within them, but it could also be because-

He smiled, telling you what he wanted for a long, long time. "Because I would trade the world, just for another moment with you."

Your body had stilled, but your eyes conveyed your confusion. "But, I'm not worth-?"

If you didn't believe in your self, then he would treasure you until you did. 

Aaravos kissed your forehead, and he would've chuckled from how you managed to flush, but it only granted him relief. Cupping your cheek again, watching you lean into his touch, he uttered, "Rest now, I will stay with you."

He lay you back down again, and let you rest.

* * *

He helped you regain your strength over the weeks, months, always careful, gentle, and never touching where he was unwanted. He may have been touch starved, but Aaravos also knew that he wanted you to feel safe, to feel as whole.

One day, when you were finishing a meal, he recalled the music the two of you had danced to, the music _you_ danced to. Medicine only got so far, and the spirit within the person needed the will to live. Having the tune play, he offered his hand to you, silently asking you to trust him one more time. 

You took his hand, following him into a clear floor. The music grew slightly louder as he searched your eyes for any sign of discomfort, placing a hand on your waist, and resting the other in your hand. You intertwined your fingers with his. Aaravos wondered if you could feel his pulse quickening.

The tune began to uplift. The lights dimmed, letting you both focused on each other, the way the two of you move becoming easier, more fluid. In the middle of the tune, you smiled his favorite smile, and giggled. He laughed too, taking the lead this time. There was no particular way of dancing that the both of you moved, but just enjoyed yourselves. 

As the crescendo ended, your eyes widened, recognizing the song the festival, and you looked him as if _he_ were worth the world as it transitioned into the songs you had sung for him. 

The two of you stilled as the piece ended. One of his hands tightening around yours, afraid to let go. Tilting your chin with his other, he looked for the feelings he knew you both had. Or, at least he hoped so. Whispering your name, he said, "I love you."

This time, it was you who cupped his cheek. He leaned into your touch, and you murmured, "I love you too."

Aaravos let out a breath of relief, his star freckles lighting up the darkness around you as the two of you bent towards each other, meeting halfway.

Somewhere, the ocean reflected the stars, lighting the world with colors that made the world beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT
> 
> 12/11/2019 - Hey everybody, a group and I had a research project for a few classes that involves a survey. We needed a larger sample size. I'm happy to say that we got more than enough responses for the project and I just wanted to thank everyone for helping out.
> 
> If you want to check out the results, here's the link: https://www.surveymonkey.com/results/SM-5ZFXQ8JS7/
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
